facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Joker
Joker is a villain and archenemy of Batman. He is a criminal mastermind with a clown-like appearance. Initially portrayed as a violent sociopath who murders people and causes destruction for his own amusement, in the 1940s he was began to be written as a goofy trickster-thief. Joker was responsible for numerous tragedies throughout Batman's life including the paralysis of Barbara Gordon (Batgirl/Oracle) and the deaths of Robin 2 (Jason Todd) and Commissioner James Gordon's wife, Sarah Essen. His main origins involve him becoming a petty criminal after his wife's death and dressed up as Red Hood. He assaulted a Power Plant and were immediantly caught by Security and a fatal-shootout ensues, with two criminals being killed. Red Hood attempted to escape but Batman confronted him and tried to arrest him. Terrified, he leaps over a rail and falls into a vat of chemicals. Joker somehow survived this and his appearance was changed as well as him greatly losing his sanity. His skin was bleached white, hair turned green and his lips were bright red, giving him a terrifying clown-like appearance. He soon became a psychopathic murderer who kills innocent people in brutal ways as well as commit various crimes in Gotham City. He eventually became the arch enemy to Batman and one of his most dangerous enemies. History Origin Criminal Career Countdown Salvation Run Batman R.I.P. Gotham City Sirens and Beyond DCnU Equipment *'Joker Venom: '''Joker Venom is a deadly venom that causes victims to laugh uncontrollably until the resulting painful death with a large Joker-like grin. Joker also used a non-lethal version which does the same but instead puts the victim into a coma and they have a Joker-like grin and bulging eyes. *'Numerous Knives and Firearms: Joker used numerous blades and firearms to kill his victims. *'Jester Cane Sword: '''An ordinary looking jester cane which contains a thin-razor sharp sword. *'Razor Playing Cards: 'Joker uses his playing cards like Shurikens that he can throw with astounding accuracy. *'Joy Buzzer: A powerful Joy Buzzer which Joker wore on his hand and it discharges a lethal electric current into anything that comes into contact. Whilst it has been used for assassinations by tricking a victim into shaking hands. *'Harpoon Gun:' It takes the appearance of a harmless toy gun which shoots out a small flag saying "BANG!". However if the trigger is pulled a second time, the flag blasts out of the barrel and impales the target. *'Acid Flower: '''A harmless looking flower which can squirt out a variety of chemicals: poison, acid, Joker Venom, water or even nothing at all. *'Crowbar: Joker used a crowbar to beat Jason Todd to death. *'Hammer: '''Joker used a Hammer to beat Alfred Pennyworth. *'Mallet: 'Joker used a matching mallet to Harley Quinn's. *'Boxing Glove Arm: 'A spring-loaded mechanical arm or a pistol with a Boxing Glove on the end. The force of the spring is capable of knocking out victims. *'Long-Barelled Gun: 'A long-barelled gun capable of taking down the Batwing in one shot. *'Explosive Toys: Sometimes Joker uses explosive toys such as bears, soldiers, chattering teeth and pies. *'Bazooka: '''A powerful bazooka. *'Various Custom Explosives:' Explosives colored purple or green with usually a joker grin painted on. *'Bombs: Powerful bombs and explosives. *'''Deadly Pencil: A pen or pencil capable of murdering victims. Henchmen *'Harley Quinn: '''Joker's moll and second in command. *'Ace: 'Ace assisted Joker in a college initiation-themed jewlry heist. *'Ajax: 'Part of Joker's Circus. *'Black Queen: 'Joker's gang member who came to operating a smuggling operation on board a gambling ship. *'Bruiser: 'Assisted Joker into stealing people's signatures so that Joker can commit greater crimes. *'Deuces: 'Assisted Joker in a college initiation-themed jewlry heist. *'Duke Wilson: 'Member of Joker's team of 48 Jokers. *'Jack of Diamonds: 'Member of Joker's Gang who came to operating a smuggling operation on board a gambling ship. *'King of Clubs: 'Member of Joker's Gang who came to operating a smuggling operation on board a gambling ship. *'Kite: 'Assisted Joker in robbing a fortune of jewels. *'Lar, Mor and Cur: '3 of Joker's goons. *'Lefty: 'Assisted Joker in a plot to steal the Golden Golf Clubs of the Maharejah of Nimpah. *'Lewis: 'Assisted Joker in a plot to abduct two radium thieves and forcing Batman to gamble for their lives. *'Needles: 'Worked with Joker and Penguin into committing a crime spree. *'Nitro: 'Assisted Joker into robbing a fortune of jewels. *'Slapsy: 'Worked for Joker. *'Slim: 'Assisted Joker in a crime spree that involved leaving greeting card clues for Batman. *'Snipes: 'Assisted Joker in an upside down crime spree. *'Sparky: 'Assisted Joker in robbing a fortune of jewels. *'Tino: '''Part of Joker's Circus. Powers and Abilities Personality Incarnations Batman (1960s) Joker from this television show was one of Batman's recurring enemies alongside Penguin, Riddler and Catwoman and was also portrayed by Cesa Romero. He managed to escape prison many times and his crimes often allow Batman and Robin to predict his next move. Joker also had many goals which usually involved robberies and attempting to get rich. The Joker even had his own Utility Belt which held many of his weapons and gadgets such as Joy Buzzers, Magic Boxes, Joke Flowers, Exploding Cigars and Sneeze Powder Pellets. The Adventures of Batman Super Friends DC Animated Universe The Batman Joker in this animated series was a psychopathic clown who committed many crimes such as attempting to murder the Mayor, robberies and even using his deadly laughing gas to force his victims laugh to death and die with a Joker like smile. In these series, the Clown Prince of Crime was a skilled martial artist which also nearly matches Batman's. Like Batman in this show, the Clown Prince of Crime also has many gadgets and weaponry such as laughing gas, Joy Buzzers, numerous explosives and Razor Cards. Joker also recruited Harley Quinn into becoming his sidekick later in his criminal career and even once broadcasted his crimes as entertainment to the people of Gotham City and become Batman himself where he fought crime but instead of what Batman does, Joker decided to use his laughing gas on criminals and gassed those who did little crime such as speeding and littering. Batman: The Brave and the Bold Young Justice Batman (1989) The Dark Knight The Dark Knight Returns Batman: Under the Red Hood Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Injustice: Gods Among Us Lego Batman DC Universe Online Batman: Arkhamverse Aliases Joker has many aliases throughout his career such as: *Clown Prince of Crime *Dr. Jay Reko *Joe Kerr *Jack White *Jack Napier *Ace of Knaves *The Thin White Duke *Halequin of Hate *Red Hood *Mr. J *Emperor Joker *Puddin' *Jester of Jackanpes *W.C. Whiteface Category:Batman Characters Category:Jokers